Sweet Bee's Home
is the 85th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! I'm Loo-Kee. Did you find my hiding place today? If not, try again. See me now? Here I am! Today, Sweet Bee and her people were trying to move to a new home. If your family ever has to move, try not to be sad. You may be leaving old friends, but you'll be making new ones, and that's really something to look forward to. See you soon!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Enchanta (only Filmation appearance) *Frosta *Loo-Kee (cameo) *Mermista *She-Ra *Spirit *Sweet Bee (first Filmation appearance) *Swift Wind Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man Allies *Drone 7 Evil Horde *Hordak *Horde Troopers *Shadow Weaver Vehicles *Clawdad *Glonders *Horde Destroyers *Scout 3 *The Hive Locations Etheria *Crystal Falls *Fright Zone *Polar Sea Eternia (mentioned) Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Drone 7 * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Mermista * Linda Gary as Shadow Weaver and Sweet Bee * George DiCenzo as Hordak * Erika Scheimer as Frosta and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Horde Troopers Trivia *Script was approved September 12, 1985 and final script revision was completed April 16, 1986. *Prince Adam claims to be visiting Etheria, and even refers to his visit as a 'vacation', yet he and Adora purposely travel to the Fright Zone to spy on the Evil Horde. *The memorable flirting scenes between Frosta, He-Man and Sweet Bee were animated by Sherri Wheeler, who was director Tom Tataranowicz's first choice for these kind of sequences. *The sequence of Hordak transforming his arm into a gun-power powered cannon was previously seen in A Talent for Trouble and The Perils of Peekablue and will be seen again in Glimmer Come Home. *Hordak transforms his left arm into a cannon to destroy the engines on Sweet Bee's ship. But when he is seen doing it, and the scenes afterwards, the cannon is on his right arm. *The animated sequence of Frosta conjuring up and firing a blast of ice was previously seen in Black Snow. *The close-up shot of He-Man deflecting laser fire from the Horde Troopers was originally used in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode Ordeal in the Darklands. *The sequence of He-Man and She-Ra working together to lift and throw a large object, in this case Sweet Bee's spaceship, was previously used in He Ain't Heavy and Day of the Flowers. *The close-up of He-Man lifting the spaceship was used earlier in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode Things That Go Bump in the Night as he lifted King Sallas' Warship. *The music heard when Frosta tries to seduce He-Man was first used in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode Teela's Quest when He-Man smashes into Mer-Man's lair and overpowers the Fish Men. *This is the third episode directed by Tom Tataranowicz to end with a heart shaped fade-out, after The Greatest Magic and Romeo and Glimmer. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *One last Horde Trooper! *Out of breath... *Angry Frosta #2 *Angry Frosta #3 *A dramatic direction of death! Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes